A Fabel of Remembrance
by 5u0myn0n4
Summary: A fair has come to town in Gravity Falls! Mabel is excited to go and have fun, but Dipper is busy elsewhere. Mabel proceeds alone with the promise that Dipper would show up later. On the way there, Mabel gets entangled with trouble, and puts Dipper's life in peril.
1. Chapter 1

Based on a dream I had.

* * *

It seemed like a typical day at Gravity Falls. Inside the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were restocking supplies, Wendy was slacking off, Soos being Soos, and Grunkle Stan charging exorbitant prices for his tours. Great Uncle Ford mostly stayed in the basement conducting research.  
"Gee Dipper, I am so bored." said Mabel.  
"Well Mabel... what do you want to do later?" asked Dipper.  
"I don't know. Ugh! I am so bored." said Mabel looking out the window. She noticed someone stapling a flyer to a wooden post outside the shack. Seeing this, Mabel ran out of the shack to see what it was.  
"Mabel where are you going?" asked Dipper. He ran after her.  
"What is it?" asked Dipper.  
"There's a fair tonight in town!" said Mabel with excitement. "Finally something interesting. Wanna come?"  
"Uh... tonight?" asked Dipper.  
"Yeah tonight why?" asked Mabel.  
"Um... you know I'll think about it." said Dipper.  
"Okay then." Mabel said with an eyebrow raised.

Later that night, Mabel was dressed in a festive sweater, and ready to go.  
"Hey bro, ready for quality brother and sister night out?" asked Mabel.  
"Oh shoot, that was tonight?" asked Dipper.  
"Yeah, don't you remember our conversation earlier today?" said Mabel.  
"Oh right. Um." said Dipper. "See here's the thing. I promised Great Uncle Ford I'd help out with researching the dimensional rift, and then later I agreed to help interpolate the-" Mabel interrupted Dipper mid sentence. "blah blah blah, nerd talk, and oh I'm a nerd who's too busy to go to a fun little fair with his own sister', that's all I hear." said an angry Mabel.  
"Mabel, calm down. I promise as soon as I'm done I'll head on over and join you." Dipper assured.  
"Well... fine. If you say so. I see you have your priorities all laid out." Mabel said stuffed up.  
"Mabel are you crying?" asked Dipper.  
sniff "No... I'm perfectly fine." said Mabel.  
"Shh shh, it's okay Mabel." Dipper said while hugging Mabel. "I promise I'll join you within the hour. Say, why not use this opportunity to meet new some new people?"  
sniff "I don't know, talking to new people is intimidating. I'd much rather spend tonight with you." lamented Mabel.  
"And you will Mabel, I'll join you in a bit, and then we can have a terrific night. Actually why don't you wait here and leave when I'm ready?" asked Dipper.  
"Nah, I've been cooped up inside this shack all day. I'd like to get fresh air anyway." answered Mabel.

Mabel was just out the door ready to leave.

"Well, see you in a bit bro." said Mabel.

"Yeah... I'll see you then too." replied Dipper.  
"Mystery Twins?" asked Mabel.  
"Mystery Twins." assured Dipper.  
And with that Mabel walked out of the Mystery Shack, down the side of a street with no sidewalk, and lots of trees surrounding. The sun was just setting.

"Sigh, I don't really know why I'm going if none of my friends want to come along too." Mabel said tearfully. "It's like they don't want to hang out with me, as if they all have something better to do than hang out with Mabel or something. All I wanted was for us all to have a good time, but nope, some people have important lives with important things to do. And then there's poor old me..." Mabel slumped pretty hard, then she tripped face first into the ground.  
"Ow! I think I cracked my braces." She said in pain. "What did I trip over anyway?" She turned her head and saw she tripped over a tree root.  
"Huh, somehow I didn't see that big root sticking out." Mabel said to herself. "Now if I can just-"  
Her foot was entangled and she couldn't get it out. Then suddenly, the root put a firmer grasp on Mabel's ankle. "Ahh! Hey what the..." said Mabel.  
Then the root retracted and dragged her deep into the woods. "AAAAHH-" screamed Mabel, and then silence.  
"Oof, ow where am I?" Mabel was in some kind of hole in the dirt, it was pitch dark.  
"AAAHH, let go! What are you doing!? AAAAAAHHHH!" Mabel screamed, and then once again things went quiet.

Some time later, Mabel walked out of the brush and back onto the street where she fell. "Mmm, now this is more like it." said Mabel. "Let's have a little fun tonight." She cracked her neck after she finished speaking, not a common thing for Mabel to normally do. She then proceeded down to the fair as if nothing had happened. She seemed more cheery than she was before she had fallen. She had a big smile on her face, but something about her smile seemed off. Very very off. Like 'there's something fishy going on' type of off.

To be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

In the last Chapter, Mabel headed town to a fair in Gravity Falls alone. On her way, she was snagged by something mysterious and dragged into the woods. She emerged from the woods and continued walking, but something seemed different about her after the matter.

Mabel arrived at the fair. It was honestly a pretty lame fair. There was a cotton candy stand, typical rigged carnival games, lame rides, and even a lame Tunnel of Love boat ride.  
"Wow, this fair really sucks!" Mabel said with discontent. "Literally nothing of worth whatsoever."  
Mabel peered around and spotted a boy trying to win a prize. "Ooh, maybe there is something of worth here after all." she said.  
She walked up to the boy who was at a booth throwing balls a stack of bottles. The boy threw the ball, it ricocheted off the back wall and hit Mabel square in the face. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" the boy asked.  
"I'm perfectly fine. I've got a hard head." she said unphased.  
"Phew that's a relief." said the boy. "Say, want to hang out and buy me snacks?" said Mabel.  
"Hmm, my mom said not to spend too much money, but what the heck."  
Mabel and this boy she just met who she didn't even know the name of hung out for a few minutes. He bought her popcorn, and twizzlers.  
"You're a nice guy aren't you?" Mabel asked.  
"Uh... I try to be the best person I can. That's really all anyone can do." said the boy.  
"Isn't that so noble sweetie." said Mabel.  
"I suppose..." he said confused.  
"I like you, let's kiss." said Mabel.  
"Uh... hang on let me consult my mom first." said the boy. Mabel didn't listen and proceeded. Mabel and this boy she just met touched lips. The boy at first enjoyed it, but then it started to sting, quite badly. Then he couldn't breathe, and then he fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Poor soul. Trying to be a nice guy in this day and age. tsk tsk. Nice guys finish last." said Mabel with a sinister tone.  
There was definitely something up with Mabel. She was not quite acting her usual self. She cracked her neck once more, and wandered around the fair to find more victims.

Mabel's next victim wasn't nearly as nice a guy.  
"Ooh a bad boy." she said. "Let's show him _real_ bad." Mabel yelled out to the other boy. "Hey there bystander, how's it hanging?" greeted Mabel.  
"What do you want pipsqueak?" he said.  
"My my, someone's a grump. Tell me about it. I think you're just mad cause you're single."  
"Hey!" the boy yelled. "My relationships are my business and I don't need a little squirt telling what to-" he was interrupted by Mabel who leapt forward and kissed him. Before he could react he ran out of breath just like the last boy and fell to the ground.  
"You earn points for being assertive. But you lose them all for being an big fat jerk. Disappointed." said Mabel. Something was definitely up with Mabel.  
"Now then... who's next?" she said.

Meanwhile at the shack, Dipper was wrapping up his time with Ford. The two were laughing over nerd stuff.  
"Wow Great Uncle Ford, I can't believe I didn't see the answer in front of me. Lesson learned: if something seems off, that's probably because it is." said Dipper.  
"Precisely Dipper, it is important to keep a keen eye out for anything uncanny in Gravity Falls." explained Ford. "You may think you're looking at a large mountain lion, or maybe a tiny mountain lion that's up close, or maybe it is a large mountain lion after all and it's just perspective."  
"Yeah." laughed Dipper. "I've learned all about perspective in the past."  
"Say, where is your sister?" asked Ford. "I know she isn't as big on the whole science thing, but I'd love to share with her some of the things I've learned in my years of research."  
"Oh wow, I can't believe I haven't mentioned yet, she left for the Gravity Falls carnival some time ago, and I'm supposed to meet up with her around-" Dipper looked at the clock and was shocked by the time.  
"Good grief it's already 8 o'clock?" Dipper said shocked. "I promised Mabel I'd meet up with her much sooner than that. Ugh I'm such a big jerk yet again."  
"Dipper, no one's perfect." Ford said to comfort him. "We all make mistakes, I've certainly made more than I can count. But the best we can do is move forward and correct our mistakes."  
"You're right!" Dipper assured. "I'm heading over right now, and hoping she hasn't had too rough of a time."

"Oh and Dipper, before you go." Grunkle Ford called out just before Dipper exited. "Remember, if anything seems weird or strange or off, that's probably because it is. Just a recap of what we discussed that's all."

"Okay, we'll be back no later than 10." promised Dipper. And with that, Dipper put on his sleeveless jacket, and signature cap, left the shack, and headed for town to meet with Mabel.

Dipper made his way the fair hoping he wasn't too late. There's something funny in the air though. He noticed that there were a lot of sick boys on the ground. Some unconscious, others gasping for air, others holding their stomachs in pain. Either the food here was that bad or something more sinister was at work.  
"I have a very bad feeling about this." Dipper said.  
Dipper approached one of the boys hoping for some answers.  
"Hi, um, can you tell me what's going on here?" he asked a random boy.  
"AHH! It's you again! Please leave me alone!" the boy screamed.  
"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked in confusion.  
"Oh, never mind. Sorry." The boy apologized. "You look so much like her, I mistook you for her for a second."  
" Mistook me for who? Who's this 'her' you speak of?" Dipper asked.  
"I didn't catch her name, but just imagine you but as a girl, and also really really mean." the boy said in fear.  
"My sister Mabel? She sure looks like me. But mean?" Dipper was concerned. "Tell me more! What'd she do?" Dipper asked.  
The boy just coughed, and collapsed before he could explain any more.  
"I have a very, very, very, very bad feeling about this." Dipper said. "I better go find Mabel and-AH!" Dipper turned around and was startled that Mabel stood right there behind him.

"Oh hi... uh..." Mabel paused for a moment to think. "Dipper! My dear old brother. So glad you could make it tonight." she said in a cheery mood.  
"Hey Mabel." said Dipper. "Listen, I'm so so sorry for being late, I would have been here sooner, but I lost track of time and-" Mabel interrupted.  
"Shh" she said putting her finger against Dipper's mouth. "It's okay, I forgive you. No hard feelings whatsoever at all." she said slowly. "I forgive you 100%." she removed her hand.  
"Phew, well that's a relief." said Dipper.  
"Mmm hmm, say, since you're my dear brother and I love you so much." Mabel said in a somewhat phony tone. "Why don't we take a ride in the Tunnel of Love. It won't be awkward or anything." Dipper wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Mabel was his sister but it wasn't typical of her to be so absolutely nice unless she wanted something from him. Not to mention all the other red flags.

 _Don't do it man. Something is not right._ Dipper thought in his mind. _This is probably a trap, do not get in the Tunnel of Love with her. It's a confined space within a tiny boat surrounded by water with tight seat belts in a dark tunnel with no witnesses. Don't do it._ Finally Dipper spoke aloud his answer. "Sure Mabel why not?"  
"Hmm, excellent choice Mason." Mabel said. "You won't regret it." The two held hands and walked to the tunnel of love. Mabel almost never referred to Dipper as Mason, there was definitely something up.

Along the way, Dipper face palmed himself with his free hand. _Oh dear..._ He thought. _What did I just get myself into?_ What did he get himself into indeed.

To address the questions on everyone's mind; What in the heck is up with Mabel? What trouble did Dipper just get himself into? Just what exactly happens in socially awkward love tunnel? Find out next time. In Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

In the last Chapter, Dipper had agreed to ride in the Tunnel of Love with his sister Mabel. Although Mabel wasn't acting quite herself. Dipper couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he was determined to find out just what it was.

There was no line for the tunnel of love, so the two hopped onto the first boat they see. Mabel was first on board, and sat on the left seat of the two person boat. Dipper followed hesitantly and sat on the right seat. He was about to do his seat belt when Mabel interjected. "Let me take care of your seat belt dear brother." said Mabel.  
"Um... okay sure." Dipper said.  
Mabel grabbed Dipper seat belt and buckled his belt over his lap, but she didn't let go immediately.  
"Um... Mabel, you can let go now." said Dipper.  
"Oh... sorry." said Mabel. "I was just getting a feel."  
"A feel for what- oof! Dipper was interrupted when the boat ride suddenly started.  
There was a period of silence in the ride.

"So how's your day been Mabel?" Dipper asked to break the silence.  
"I'm glad you asked Dipper." Mabel said. "I had a wonderful day."  
Mabel began her story. "You were right bro, being at this fair has been an excellent opportunity to make new friends. Before today getting a boyfriend was so difficult. I tried being me, and they ran because they didn't understand me. But today I figured out what I was doing wrong. Guess what it was." there was a break in her story.  
"Um... you came on too strong and you decided to take your relationships more easy?" Dipper guessed.  
"No. Quite the opposite actually." Mabel replied, and continued her story. "Coming in even stronger actually worked. I left people no choice but to hang out with me. Sounds mean, but they enjoyed it. I even scored a couple kisses from some cute guys. *giggle*. Actually I kissed every guy I hung out with today. I guess you can say I've made quite an impression on all the boys here." Mabel said.  
"Yes... I'm sure you have." Dipper said, remembering what he had seen outside. Dipper was getting more and more uneasy.  
"Every boy here... except for you." said Mabel.

"What are you saying?" asked Dipper in confusion.  
"I love you Dipper, but we've never kissed before, at least not mouth to mouth." said Mabel.  
"I think there's a good reason for that." Dipper said. "I love you too Mabel, but let's keep our love platonic. You know. Exchanging conversations, having lunch, maybe holding hands occasionally, but even that's a bit incestuous. So nothing beyond that..."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Dipper." Mabel said in a phony sigh. "I just assumed that since we're friends that you wouldn't mind, but I was wrong it seems."  
"Mmm Hmm. Don't sweat it, we'll always be friends, just-" Dipper was interrupted by Mabel.  
"Come on. You know you want to." Mabel said pulling down her sweater revealing her bare shoulder. Was Dipper being seduced... by his sister?  
"Still no Mabel." Dipper said sternly. "Secondly, there's this thing called personal space. I value my personal space, and I hope you of all people would understand and respect my space and know where I'm coming from. So what do you say?" Dipper concluded. Mabel didn't seem to listen. In fact, she removed her seat belt and leaned forward.  
"Come on. There's nobody around. No one will see us do it." Mabel raised one eyebrow.  
"Mabel, if the rules of society frowning upon incest weren't enough, which they are, I'm just plain not interested." said Dipper.

"Hmm, let me put it this way." said Mabel. "Remember your first kiss? It wasn't really even a kiss, it was an unnecessary mouth to mouth with a merman. Wouldn't you like to have a much more pleasant kiss? I still have the picture to remind you." Mabel reaches down her skirt and pulls picture of Dipper and Mermando kissing.  
"You photographed it?" Dipper said in shock. "Yeah... pretty weird huh?" said Mabel. "Tonight let's do it right. Just close your eyes kiss me Mason."

"Okay, blackmail is something the real Mabel would do. You on the hand, you may look like Mabel, but you're not her! Mabel would never put me in an uncomfortable situation! And she'd never invade my personal space!" yelled Dipper

"Hmm, are you so sure?" asked Mabel. "Your sister can be pretty rude to you sometimes."  
Dipper thought for a moment, and realized that Mabel has done lots of teasing and done stuff that has put Dipper in awkward and uncomfortable situations. Just not to this degree.  
"Okay, maybe Mabel kind of sort of would do a couple of the things I just listed, so bad examples scratch those. But you are not Mabel! And you know why?" Dipper raised his voice. "Because Mabel wouldn't force me to kiss her! She wouldn't even want to ride some boring old boat ride because she finds these sort of rides boring! But most of all, Mabel would never! Call me! Mason!" Just as Dipper snapped, Mabel hissed, her pupils faded, and she jumped out of her seat and on top of Dipper, grabbing him by the head, and holding his head over the side of the boat trying to drown him.

"Forget it!" she screamed. "You're no good to me alive so why not swim with the fishes!"  
With Dipper's head underwater, all he could do is hold his breath. He couldn't get up with the weight of Mabel above him. She seemed abnormally strong.  
All Dipper could do is try to unbuckle his seat belt. He managed to reach his belt and unbuckle just in the nick of time. The two fell overboard and into the water. Dipper climbed out onto the side railing of the tunnel, and so did Mabel.

"I don't understand you. You're ashamed of your real name and embarrassed by your nickname." Mabel pointed out. "Are you just never happy? Do you want me to call you Tyrone like you've always wanted? Or are you such a grump that you'll find reasons to complain about that name too?"  
"What matters isn't what people call me it's how people treat me." Dipper replied.  
"How sweet. You seem tense, why not relieve some stress with a little kiss from your deal old sister." said Mabel.  
"You're not my sister. I don't know what you are, maybe a shapeshifter, evil spirit, or some kind of virus, doesn't matter! Whatever you are get out of my sister and leave us alone!"

"I'll give you a hint, shapeshifter I am not. This really is your sister's body. So don't do anything you might regret." Mabel said menacingly walking towards Dipper. "You're always so stressed. Be it about self-esteem or... actually all your pain and suffering stems from your lack of self-esteem. Trust me, I know these things. Just kiss me and forget about all your worries. For good."  
"Never!" screamed Dipper.  
Mabel screamed and jumped out at Dipper. Dipper managed to dodge her tackle. Mabel missed, and instead collided with a terminal where she was electrocuted because she was wet. She fell to the ground. Dipper pulled some wires from the terminal and tied Mabel up.

"Sorry to have to do this Mabel, but it's for your own good." said Dipper. "I'm heading back to the Shack right now to get Grunkle Ford to see what's up with you." Dipper stared to walk out of the tunnel, when he heard a cry.  
"Dipper!" Mabel cried out. This time sounding sincere, and like the real Mabel. Her eyes also returned to normal. "Where are we? What happened? Why am I tied up?!." she said.  
"Mabel?" cried Dipper. "Is that you?"  
"I was just walking to the carnival when I tripped and must have fainted. And I wake up to this? How could you?" cried Mabel.  
"Mabel. I'm so sorry, this must be some sort of misunderstanding." Dipper said.  
"Just untie me and we can go home." pleaded Mabel.  
 _Don't do it Dipper, this is such an obvious trap. You get too close she's gonna bite or something._ Dipper thought. He was too smart to fall for such easy traps, or was he?  
"...It's okay Mabel." Dipper said teared up. "I'm here for you, let me help you ou-" Dipper foolishly got close and tried to untie Mabel.  
Mabel put her arms up as if to give a hug, but it was all a set up. Her pupils disappeared once again signaling evil Mabel. She grabbed onto two exposed wires. She yanked them both and shoved them into Dipper's chest, electrocuting him.  
"AAAAAHHH-" screamed Dipper. As he was being shocked, Mabel then kicked him forward onto the ground. The force of the kick knocked Dipper's hat off of his head. Dipper now laid unconscious on the ground.  
"Hm hm hm hm hm." laughed evil Mabel. "Poor little Dipper so noble, so gullible. So dead."

Some time later, at the exit of the tunnel of love. Dipper and Mabel exited on a boat sitting next to each other as if nothing strange had occurred inside.  
"Daaaw..." said the man in charge of the ride. "Aren't you two the cutest thing."  
"Hehe, I'm flattered." said Mabel, acting nice and innocent. "We get that a lot back at home."  
"Say, what's wrong with your mate?" asked the man, noticing Dipper was out cold.  
"Oh him? He just fell asleep." Mabel lied. "I better take him home." Mabel lifted Dipper over and shoulder and carried him away, something normal Mabel wouldn't have had the strength to do. The man thought it was peculiar to see a young girl lift so much, but he asked no further questions as Mabel walked away with Dipper.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the ride, Grunke Stan and Grunkle Ford had just arrived.  
"This is the last place we haven't looked." said Ford. "They have to be in there."  
The two were about to enter through the side, when they were stopped by the ride manager.  
"Hold on you two, the side entrance is for employees only. Everyone else has to ride the ride."  
The two stared blankly at each other, and reluctantly got on the ride, just to see if either Dipper or Mabel were inside. Unfortunately they were too late.

Mabel was carrying Dipper down the same road Mabel took to get to the fair. She stopped and turned around where she had tripped, and entered darkness of the brush.  
"Hm hm hm hm hm. Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed.

So what exactly just happened? I think it's safe to say that this isn't the Mabel we all know and love. But just what exactly was going on? What kind of trouble is Dipper in now? Or what kind of trouble is the real Mabel in for that matter? All these questions and more might be answered. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last Chapter, Dipper was kidnapped by his own sister Mabel! But this is not the Mabel we all know and love, something is going on with her. Something sinister. What exactly is going on? Where was Dipper taken? What kind of sticky situation is Dipper in now?

* * *

Dipper started to awaken. He had been unconscious and asleep for an unknown amount of time. His eyes slowly opened, but it remained dark whether his eyes be opened or closed. He was stuck against a wall and some really sticky stuff.

"Oooh... what happened." Dipper said. "Wait... where am I exactly?" There was not a whole lot was going on for a while. For the next 20 minutes or so, all that happened was that Dipper's eyes slowly adjusted to the near pitch black environment, making things somewhat visible. Dipper started to see his surroundings. The room was some kind of large underground dirt filled hole. Mabel stood in the middle of the room, motionless, and entangled in a bunch of tree roots.  
"Psssh, Mabel." Dipper whispered out as to try to get Mabel's attention, but she didn't budge.  
"Mabel. Mabel. Mabel! MABEEEl!" Dipper shouted. The moment he shouted, Mabel's eyes lit up a bright, solid, and eerie blue glow, with no pupils. The intense glow completely blinded Dipper.  
"Aaaahh, you're awake now, excellent." a high pitched girl's voice called out. A voice that did not sound like Mabel's. Mabel's neck turned and cracked in unnatural positions as she spoke.

"Who are you?" Dipper called out. "Let us go!"  
After Dipper shouted, Mabel began to budge. Her body was being grasped by a giant tree root that moved like a giant tentacle. The big arm lifted her and maneuvered Mabel's body, as if she were a puppet. The arm positioned Mabel close in front of Dipper who was against the wall.

"You really shouldn't fight it any longer. If you just give up and do as I say it can all be over." said the mysterious voice, whose voice was coming from Mabel's lips.  
"Shame you had to make things difficult." possessed Mabel voice said. "You could have kissed me at the fair and have avoided all of this."  
"My answer was 'no' then, and just cause you plastered me to a wall using icky substances, this isn't going to change my mind!" Dipper exclaimed. "Now tell me who you are and what you've done with Mabel!" Dipper demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know? You sure you want me to ruin the suspense? The mystery? The excitement of not knowing? Really want me to spoil the answer?

"I want answers now!" Dipper demanded.

"Well... if you insist, I suppose it is the generous thing to do. After all, you are the guest of honor." possessed Mabel said.

"Oh ho, am I now?" Dipper asked flattered. Though not really there was nothing flattering about the situation.

"Mmm, hmm, yes you are, and since you are my victim and my plan is to have sex with you and maybe kill you afterwards, I suppose it's only courteous to explain myself before you possibly die." the voice explained.  
"Wait you want to do what?!" exclaimed Dipper. "I thought you just wanted a kiss."  
"See that was the original plan, but I went through all this trouble kidnapping you, and plastering you to the wall with tree sap. It only seemed to make sense to go all out. Or, all _in_ more accurately *giggle*." said the voice.  
"Well you can forget about that too!" yelled Dipper. "Now explain yourself!"  
"As you desire." said the voice. "First thing's first, in case you couldn't tell, I'm not actually your sister."  
"No. Really? What gave it away?" Dipper said sarcastically.  
"Do you want answers? Or do you want to keep acting like a jackass?" the voice asked.  
"Never mind, never mind, go on." said Dipper.  
"So anyway, like I said earlier, I am not a shapeshifter. This is actually your sister's body" the voice said. "I am a ghost! I am the spirit of a little twelve year old girl. A girl less fortunate than either you or your sister. I was murdered at the young age of twelve! My body is gone, but my soul remains restless, so I thought I'd inhabit Mabel's body and experience life in a way I was never able to!"  
"Well..." said Dipper. "I'm very sorry to hear that. But that's no excuse for being a jerk to me and my sister!"  
"When I was human like you two, they called me 'Felicity', because that's the name I was given. And unlike a Mr. Grumpy Pants who's ashamed of his own birth name, I accepted it and didn't complain."  
Dipper grunted slightly as he felt that the comment about names was directed at him.

"So you're Felicity inside of Mabel's body... hmm" Dipper pondered. "So then I guess that makes you 'Fabel'?"  
"Huh... I suppose it does. I would have preferred Melicity, but you are the guest of honor after all." said Felicity. "Call me Fabel, or just call me Felicity to keep things simple.

Anyway, my name was the least of my concerns. Our family lived in poverty, and in constant stress and angst. That was then, but now I am dead. I was only twelve when it happened. Can you imagine losing your life at the age of twelve? Before you even had a chance to live a long and meaningful life?"

Dipper thought for a second. He and Mabel were also twelve, and the thought of losing their lives right here and right now, and just before high school did not sit easy with him.

"Any other questions?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah so I was wondering... what's with the whole tree motif going on?" asked Dipper.

"What do you mean? Please clarify." Felicity requested.

"I mean, plastering me with tree sap, you seem to be able to manipulate tree roots and branches with your mind, tell me about it. Why trees?" asked Dipper.

"It just so happens that part of my ghostly powers since arriving in Gravity Falls includes manipulating trees by my own will. I an make them do whatever I want." Felicity explained.

"Huh... neat." said Dipper.

"Trees are fantastic organisms. They are as alive as humans, they don't commit crimes, they don't murder, they don't destroy the envionment, they don't discrimate, they just grow, consume, and contribute to the planet. Why can't humans learn from trees instead of exterminating them? Tis a shame really." Felicty rambled.

"Yeah I suppose that is a shame and all." said Dipper.

"So that's that." Felicity said. "Any more questions or are you ready?

"I got one more question for you! Why did you choose Mabel? And why are you making her do all this to me?" Dipper asked. "What do you have against our family?"

"That's more than one question, want me to answer all or just one?" Felicity pointed out.

"Answer them all!" Dipper demanded.

"Not that it matters, I have one answer that satisfies all your questions." Felicity said. "And that answer is 'No reason in particular' for me kidnapping Mabel. I just met you two, I have no prior tension with you Pines. You two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mabel is just the first in a long line of young tween girls I have inhabited." she explained. "But your sister Mabel stood out to me the moment I went inside her body! I've been inside girls who may look pretty on the outside, but inside they are as rotten as a dead tree stump. Your sister... was the complete opposite however. You know what stood out the most the moment I entered your sister Dipper? Felicity asked.

Dipper gave the question some serious thought. Mabel was special and he knew a lot about her, but guessing which of Mabel's qualities stood out to Felicity felt like a shot in the dark. "No, I don't." Dipper answered. "What?"he asked.

"Her heart." Felicity answered. "A heart, while pure, untainted, innocent, sweet... yet broken! Broken by the selfishness of her own family, who all had better things to do than take poor old Mabel to the Gravity Falls carnival. You should have seen the look on her face as her head drooped walking down the street." Dipper felt bad realizing just the extent of how Mabel handled his delayed departure.

"Oh but that's just one example of you disappointing your sister." Felicity said. "What about the time you almost made Mabel give up Waddles just so you could hang with Wendy!? Or the you had the audacity to grow yourself by an extra half inch taller than your sister the same day you beat her at Chess for the umpteenth time in a row!? Talk about showing off! Or how about-" Felicity would have kept naming examples but was interrupted by Dipper.

"Hey!" Dipper exclaimed. "How do you know about those things?" he asked. "Have you been spying on us all summer?!"

"Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot to mention it earlier." Felicity said.

"Mention what?" asked Dipper.

"Mention my absolute favorite part about body snatching!" Felicity said.

"And what might that be?" Dipper dreaded to ask.

"I get full unlimited access to Mabel's memories" said Felicity.

This realization came to a shock to Dipper. Mabel's inner mind and memories were private, but Felicity had invaded them and used that knowledge as a weapon against Dipper.

"So that's how..." Dipper said, but trailed off.

"Yup, I learned a lot about you two from just Mabel's perspective. I learned of your real name Mason. And wow you guys had a rough childhood, but also had some sweet moments together." Felicity went on. "You two are such close friends, and yet neither of you have decided to take your relationship to the next step! That's what I'm here for."

"But any intercourse between Mabel and I is bad and could have lasting effects!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hmm hmm hmm, that's not my problem. It's not my body after all." said Felicity. "My bodies been a pile of ashes for years. But let's not get too into that."

"No, do tell what happened to you." requested Dipper. "You've already explained the gist, you're a ghost, but what else? How did you die?

"I'd hate to bore you with my sad and untimely demise." said Felicity. "Just know I died young, via a gunshot to the head, at the hands of someone close to me. My parents died in the same incident. That is all."

"But what was the motive?" Dipper asked trying to get a better understanding of the situation. "Who shot the gun?"

"I told you I wasn't going to bore you with details!" exclaimed Felicity. "Actually I'd mostly be boring myself, I've thought about that night for far too long, and it'd be nice to move forward!"

"So enough small talk, let's sex already!" yelled Felicity. When she yelled, tree roots emerged from the ground and wrapped around Dipper, they grabbed and flung him around, ultimately pinning him flat on the ground. Dipper continued to struggle. Some thinner roots reached over and tried to pull his clothes off, readying for the intercourse.

"You can't do this!" Dipper pleaded. "We're only twelve, and we're siblings. This is inhumane!"

"Oh boo hoo, the little boy thinks I'm being inhumane." Felicity said mockingly. "What's the matter, not old enough or mature enough to go through with it?"

"No! I mean... you can't do this!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Watch me." she said sinisterly. Felicity lowered Mabel's body on top of Dipper. Smaller roots from behind reached around and pulled off Dipper's shirt, and others pulled down his pants. Felicity prepared too by removing Mabel's sweater, and removing her socks.

"Noooooo!" Dipper screamed. All he could do was scream.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the fair, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were still on the search inside the stupid tunnel of love. The two sat in a boat, making the moment terrifying and uncomfortable to even describe.

"It should be illegal in at least every state for two old men to ride one of these stinkin' rides." Stan said.

"Since when do you care about obeying the law?" Ford said back.

Stan just grumbled as he didn't have a good response.

The two sat in grumpy silence for a bit, until Ford noticed Dipper's hat on the side. The two got out and investigated. Ford picked up the hat.

"Hmm, it appears to be a sign of a struggle, but from what?" Ford wondered.

"Oh so that's the first question you've asked all night, but you've yet to answer my question of 'Why were the kids allowed to wander off unsupervised at night'"? Stan said angerly.

"So this is all my fault? Where were you the entire night? What happened to the "you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger." that you said?"

"Your recklessness has put the kids in danger!" Stan exclaimed.

"Okay fine I admit letting the kids wander unsupervised at night is not smart." Ford admitted.

"Good, now say 'thank you' to me for releasing you from the portal." Stan demanded.

"So now this is about you, what about the kids? Who are you really doing this for Stanley, huh?" Ford asked gesturing his hand towards Dipper's hat.

Stan didn't answer, he just got real mad and tacked Ford into the water.

*SPLASH* they went. But answers they did not have.

* * *

So back to Dipper and Mabel, how exactly do they get out of this one? Does Felicity succeed in her evil plan to make Dipper and Mabel... you know. Or does Dipper prevail and rescue them both? Or does he not? What is Felicity's complete back story? Do Stan and Ford ever get along? Some of these questions will be answered, in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left off, Dipper found himself between his sister's body and a hard place. Pinned down flat on his back, with Mabel's body, under the possession of Felicity the ghost, and in position for an unpleasant intercourse session. How is Dipper going to get himself out of this one?

* * *

"Stop fighting it." Felicity said, removing Mabel's clothes. "The sooner you hold still the sooner this'll be over!"  
Dipper resisted. He tried to pull his arms free, while bearing the weight of his sister on his body, but he couldn't overcome the grip of the tree roots.

While trying to pull his arms free, his hand hit something metallic.  
 _Ooh, huh?_ Dipper thought. He tried to touch it again, which he did, but he accidentally cut himself. It stung, but now he figured out what was buried in the ground.  
Dipper managed to grab ahold and pull the metal object from the ground, and it was an ax! With all his might and his right hand, he pulled it out of the ground, held it up, and sliced the tree roots gripping his left hand.  
"What the!?" Felicity yelled. "I thought I threw that thing out ages ago! No fair!"

With both of Dipper's hands free, he shoved Mabel's body off his of his body, and she went flying the other direction. The large central tree root re-gripped Mabel's body. Dipper was now able to swing the ax into the roots gripping his legs, thus he was now unbound and free. Dipper stood up on his own two legs and held the heavy ax.

"Nice tighty whities kid!" Felicity said mockingly, pointing out Dipper had been stripped down to his undies. She was just trying to deter him.

Dipper blushed a bit, but he shook his head and tried not to get distracted.

"Your words mean nothing to me! It is my sworn duty to protect Mabel at all costs, and from evil doers from the hands of the likes of you!" Dipper yelled in defiance. "And that's what I'm going to do!"

"How noble of you. I'd like to see you try." Felicity said. She snapped her fingers, and giant tree roots rose from the ground, poised for attack.

"You want Mabel? Come and get her!" Felicity screamed. She lifted her arms into the air, there were flashes of blue light, and directed her trees to attack Dipper. With that a forest of tree roots lashed out at Dipper.

A sharp root lashed head on into Dipper, but he managed to slice the thing clean in two. A couple came from behind, but they were no matched for the determined Dipper. He swung his ax to and fro slicing roots as they came at him. A few roots tried to grab his legs, but he would give them the... ax. Basically it was a pretty intense moment. The ax was very heavy, so much so that Dipper probably wouldn't have been able to use it under normal circumstances, but with so much adrenaline, he didn't notice, he swung it like it was nothing. There was too much at stake, all he could think about was saving Mabel.

After a few swings, there was a mess of severed tree roots on the ground, and a slight break in the action.

Felicity rose Mabel's hands into the air, her hands glowed bright blue, and the ground shook.

"You dare challenge ME?!" Felicity cried, as she charged something.

"YOU'LL NEVER SAVE MABEL!" Felicity motioned her hands forward sending an intense beam of slight Dipper's way. His eyes widened at the sight of the shear concentration of energy, but he managed to jump to the left dodging it, falling on his side.

"HA! You missed me!" Dipper yelled.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!" Felicity said. But what was she aiming at?

Suddenly the ground shook once again, and up from the ground rose a chopped tree stump, it stood up using a long complex of roots that stemmed like tentacles. It appeared Felicity's blast revitalized the tree stump.

"Meet David." Felicity said. "He was an ancient tree, many centuries old, but he was chopped down because he 'took up too much space', or something ridiculous. You humans are so selfish. I went ahead just now and spruced him up, and now it's time for him to seek his revenge on humanity!"

The tree stump crawled towards Dipper like an octopus on land, or a spider, and lashed its root into Dipper's face, leaving a mild gash. Dipper was in a panic frenzy. All he could think to do was run, but there wasn't much place to run. Dipper then got an idea. He climbed up the vertical wall to about where he was plastered. He hung in place for a moment, and waited for a branch to whip out at him, and it did. The branch missed got stuck in the tree sap still on the wall. Using these crucial seconds, Dipper leaped off the side of the wall, and with ax faced downward, landed and jabbed it down the center of the severed tree stump. It made a hefty screech, and then lost all life as it collapsed to the ground.

"No! It can't be! Impossible!" Felicity shouted.

There was but one last tree root to go, that being the big one that gripped onto Mabel. Dipper ran up and with just one fell swing he sliced the thing clean in half, thus releasing its grip on Mabel's body. Her body floated slowly to the ground.

"No! My environmentally conscious empire!" cried Felicity in defeat.  
"Ah ha! So you admit defeat!" cried Dipper victoriously.  
"Hmm, so I do." said Felicity with unusual tone of confidence. "Well alright then. I admit defeat. You've defeated my army so I guess you win."  
"You're sure right I do!" said Dipper.  
"Well then, tough guy. Since you won, why not go ahead and finish the job?"  
"Don't mind if I do!" said Dipper. There was an awkward pause as Dipper wasn't actually sure what she meant by 'finish the job'.

"Well, go ahead and do it!" said Felicity, as she gently landed on the ground.  
"Wait... do what?" Dipper said confused.  
"Finish it!" Felicity said.  
"Wait no!" Dipper said shocked realizing what she was implying. "I see what you're doing and I will not!"  
"So now you're catching on. Took you long enough. So much for being the smart guy." said Felicity. "That's right, if you destroy me, you destroy Mabel too!"  
Dipper's arms shook as he held the ax. He wasn't sure what to do.  
"Actually scratch that, destroying Mabel WON'T destroy me!" beamed Felicity. "All it means for me is being out one vessel, which is no big deal, I can always find another."  
"Y-you, monster!" he yelled.

"Thanks, I try kid." Felicity said. "So now what's your big plan kid?" she asked.

"Grr... get out of my sister's body!" Dipper cried.  
"That's your ingenious plan? Yelling and screaming? Ha!" Felicity mocked. "It's a little more complicated than that sadly. You can't just ask for a ghost to leave its host."  
"Err um..." Dipper said trying to think of a plan. "Mabel if you can hear me you got to fight it! Resist! Take back control!"  
"Sorry kiddo, that only works on television." Felicity said. "Mabel's mind is buried deep in suspended animation. She can't see, hear, or feel a- DIPPER HELP!" Felicity's voice was interrupted by the sound of Mabel's voice calling for help.  
"Oops, sorry about the little hiccup there." she said. "It won't happen again."  
"Mabel listen to me! You gotta combat! Regain control of your own body!" shouted Dipper.  
"I already told you that shouting does no-DIPPER HELP ME!" Felicity once again interrupted by Mabel's voice.  
"Stay! Out! Of! This! YOU!" yelled Felicity punching her own gut with each word.  
"Leave my sister alone!"

There was some loud screaming, Felicity's eyes went blank for a moment, Mabel's head slowly turned, and her neck cracked, and then her eyes lit up again.

"Ahh, now then, I don't think we have to worry about any more intrusions." said Felicity.

"You know what, just swing that ax into Mabel now. And you don't have to worry about _hurting_ Mabel, I'll make sure she doesn't feel a thing." Felicity said menacingly.  
"Absolutely not!" Dipper yelled.  
"Well if you're not going to use that ax on your sister, then you may as well drop it to the ground." said Felicity.  
"Only if you let my sister go this instant!" demanded Dipper.  
"Oooh, yeah no." said Felicity. "Since I'm not doing that I guess we've reached a stalemate.  
The two did indeed meet a stalemate. Dipper refused to swing his ax into his sister for obvious reasons, and Felicity refused to give up Mabel's body. Finally Felicity came up with something.  
"Okay, new deal!" said Felicity. "I will give you three choices."

"Option number one: you can leave this place right now, completely unharmed" Felicity snapped her fingers opening an exit to show she wasn't fibbing. "But! I keep Mabel if you leave. And don't count on getting either of your smelly old great uncles for help, I highly doubt you'll be able to find Mabel's body once you leave."

Dipper gulped after hearing the possibility of losing Mabel for good.

"Option number two, you drop the ax right now, and I might give you back Mabel." she said. "Key word is 'might'. You a betting kind of person? You ever been to vegas? You ever win a jackpot, or lose it all? Think of it like that."

Option two sounded slightly more appealing but far from ideal.

"Your third and final option, is to take that ax, and swing it right into your sister! Afterwards you can keep her body. I can find another vessel. So, what's it going to be Pines?"

Dipper rattled in his knees after hearing all three options. They all sounded terrible! He thought very hard, about the first two options of course, the third was out of the question. His hands shook and he got sweaty, he wasn't sure what to do.

"If I leave right n-n-n-now..." Dipper shivered because a) He was in his underpants only. and b) He was legitimately scared. "If I leave now, do you promise to keep Mabel safe?"  
"I can't guarantee anything." said Felicity. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's up to you to take that chance."  
Finally after much consideration, Dipper lifted the ax above his head with two hands... and dropped it to the ground.

"So... now what?" Dipper dared to ask.

Felicity stood for a few moments with an blank stare. She then snapped her fingers, causing two roots to pop out of the ground and wrap around Dipper's arms.

"I can't believe you literally picked the worst possible option!" Felicity said ecstatic. "You're even dumber than you look!"  
"Had you picked options 1 or 3, you could have been free, the latter of which you would have had Mabel as you wanted, granted she wouldn't be alive but still."  
"But no! You picked the one where you surrender and lose! So sad."  
Dipper struggled to break free, but he couldn't. Their grip was extra tight. "But wait, I defeated your tree... root... army thing. I thought there weren't any more."  
"HA! No you didn't!" said Felicity. "You barely made a dent in the amount of tree roots I can manipulate. Even David you didn't really beat, I mean kind of, but he's been through much worse. I staged it all to make it look like you were winning. I just wanted to see if you'd actually swing that ax into your own sister, and I guess I got my answer. Tsk tsk. Coward."

"Now then..." Felicity said picking up the dropped ax. "I'm going to show you how it's done!"  
"Wait so now you're going to kill me?!" screamed Dipper mortified.  
"Yeah, but don't get too disgruntled, I'll make sure your sister joins you!" Felicity said maniacally.  
"Please no!" screamed Dipper. "Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt Mabel!" Dipper pleaded.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's all or nothing kid. Felicity said. "When I was murdered, it wasn't just me, it was also my entire family. So I figured I'd let you know how it feels. Go big or go home am I right?"

"How about go home?!" asked Dipper.  
"No can do kiddo." said Felicity, readying the ax.

"Wait! Is intercourse still on the table?" asked Dipper. "If I make whatever love you want will you let us go?" _Oh no what am I doing?_ Dipper thought in his mind.  
"Sorry not sorry kid, it's too late for that." said Felicity. "I'm over you. And based on everything I've seen, you most likely have a very tiny dong, scratch that I know you do, I looked while you were unconscious, so sex probably would have been extremely underwhelming anyway.  
"Hey!" Dipper said peeved.  
"You two are disposable. I'll find another maiden to take over, and another guy to capture. But as for right now."

Felicity, in Mabel's body, wielding the ax, slowly approached Dipper. Finally she was within range and stopped. Felicity made Mabel's arms pull back the ax readying to swing.

"Here's Mabel!" she screeched.

"Noooooooo!" Dipper cried.

* * *

Things look extremely grim for Dipper and Mabel. How do they get out of this one safely? What is Felicity's motive and backstory? Find out next time in Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left off, Dipper was at the mercy of a possessed Mabel wielding an ax! Mabel was still possessed by Felicity the angry ghost. How does Dipper get out of this one? But first let's check back on our two favorite grunkles to see what they were up to.

* * *

Earlier in the night, Grunkle Stan and Ford were kicked out of the tunnel ride for rough housing.

"I know the purpose of the tunnel is to express yourself, but rough housing is forbidden." the ride manager said. "And you two are the roughest of housers."

"Look, we apologize, but right now we need your help." Ford said to the man. "Did you happen to see a boy wearing this hat?" Ford held up Dipper's signature pine tree hat to the man.

"Oooh... no I haven't." he said. "But maybe a little cash will help me remember."

"How about a whupping? Will that refresh your memory?!" Stan threatened.

"Okay okay, I'll explain." the man said. "There was a kid wearing that hat who got on the ride with his girlfriend. They were so cute. The boy even fell asleep when they exited. Then his girl did the nice thing of carrying him home, instead of making him drive."  
"You idiot, that wasn't his girlfriend, that was his sister!" Stan yelled.  
"Well then why was he dating his sister? They were holding hands and everything. That's pretty weird." the manager said.  
"We don't have time for this. Where did they go after they got off the ride?" Ford asked.  
"The girl said she was heading home with her... brother. And carried him that way." The manager pointed his finger in the direction they left.  
"That's definitely the direction of the Shack." Ford said. "Could the kids be back at the Shack safe right now?" he wondered.  
"Well just in case, I better call Soos to see if they're there or not." Stan said. He pulled out his phone and dialed the Mystery Shack.

The phone rang, but no answer.

"Ugh, no answer." Stan said. "Looks like someone's getting a deduction."

"Are you kidding? Do you have any how late it is?" Ford scolded. "It's no wonder Soos didn't answer."

"Well then, I guess we're on our own." Stan admitted.

"So, how are you going to find the kids at this hour Stanley?" Ford asked.

"I can't... at least, not alone." Stan said. "Look, let's put aside our differences and look for the kids. I sure could use your intellect."

"Good to hear. With my deductive reasoning, we should be able to locate the kids in no time!" Ford said. "Now then, if they headed in the direction of the Shack, but never actually went inside assuming the Shack was locked before they left here, then they must be somewhere between here and the Shack, which narrows our search considerably."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find the kids!" Stan decreed.

And with that, the two began looking looking for the Pines Twins. But were they too late?

* * *

Back in the hole, Felicity was ready to swing the ax into Dipper. She walked up slowly, in swinging position.

"Please no!" pleaded Dipper in tears. "Have mercy please!"  
"Daw, how adorable. The little kid wants mercy. You really want mercy boy?" asked Felicity. "Let me ask you this, do you think I was given any mercy?" Before Dipper could answer, Felicity lashed out.  
"NO!" she screamed.  
"I wasn't given any mercy! If you couldn't tell! If I was given mercy, I'd still be alive right now! But I wasn't! And now I'm dead!"  
As Felicity screamed, the earth shook, and the tree rooks put a firmer grip on Dipper's wrists.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I really am!" said Dipper trying to be sincere. "But you can't take out your anger on the living!"  
"Why not? The afterlife has been absolutely miserable! There is nothing to do except watch less deserving people live out their horrible lives while I am stuck in limbo!" Felicity said with angst. "Body snatching is one of the few perks of being a ghost, but even it gets old, so here I am taking it to the extreme, by venting out all of my rage!"  
"Just because you're angry, doesn't mean you should take your anger out on Mabel or I!" Dipper said. "Neither of us have done anything to you. Leave us alone!"

Dipper started to tear up realizing that this could be it. "Please... don't... you can't." he pleaded.

"Just watch me." Felicity said stern, and unmoved.

"...Okay then fine, I conceded defeat..." Dipper said quietly.

"Aw, I'm almost disappointed that you decided to quit instead of struggling til the very end. _Almost_." Felicity said.

"Maybe you're right... maybe Mabel and I have taken the things in life for granted... and this is what we get for not appreciating it while we still could." Dipper said defeated. He cried not just cause he couldn't save himself, but mostly because he couldn't save Mabel.

"How poetic." Felicity commented. "Now if you don't mind..." She swung back the ax readying to swing forward. "See you in heck."

With not even moments to spare, Dipper had to think of something, and fast. But ultimately his brilliant mind came up with a a last ditch plan.

"Hey Felicity, before you swing, answer me this: What exactly is this going to accomplish?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Felicity.

"What is killing us both going to accomplish and/or prove?" Dipper elaborated. "When all is said and done, you'll still be a ghost forced to live on Earth for eternity. Doing this is solving nothing, it's just making time pass, in a very awful way!"

"You talk too much. And you're too curious for your own good." Felicity said. "Not everything has a reasoning or explanation, and not everyone has a clear motive for what they do. Life is a cloud of mysteries, you can't know everything, so just deal with it."

Felicity was growing tired of Dipper extending the conversation. Dipper had to come up with a new subject.

"Hey Felicity, spot any parallels between you and I?" Dipper said trying desperately to come up with things to say that could save him.  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked.  
"Take a look at yourself. You're an ax wielding maniac who's about to kill a child. How are you any better than the person who murdered you!?" yelled Dipper.  
"This isn't the same thing! My murderer wielded a gun, I'm wielding an ax. Completely different!" said Felicity.  
"Not really. Weapons don't kill people. People kill people! Or er... ghosts inside of people's bodies, kill... people." said Dipper.  
"That statement is highly disputable, you don't want to go there." Felicity said.  
"Well my point is, you're about to commit the same action that caused you so much pain! Only back then you were on the receiving end." Dipper said.

Felicity didn't have an immediate response, she just stood for a moment and thought.

"Felicity, what was the most difficult part of transitioning to the afterlife?" Dipper asked.

"...Dealing with the reality, that everything... was gone." she said tearfully.  
"You know what it's like to lose everything, think about how painful that must have felt. Do you really want to do the same to two kids the same age as you were?" Dipper asked.

Felicity had a flashback to the night of her tragic undoing. It was a very late night. She laid in her bed, while listening to her parents argue. The argument was so bad, she could hear the sheer anger in both of their voices. She was scared, and hid under her blankets hoping it would stop. Eventually, she heard some glass shatter, and a gun shot. She emerged from her bed, and walked slowly to her bedroom door. She grabbed the handle, and with much fear as to what could have happened, she foolishly and slowly opened the door. And then... it was over for her.

She let out a loud high pitched scream, both in her flashback and the physical world when she recalled _it_ happening.

Mabel's faced bawled with tears, but these were actually Felicity's tears.

"Because you know how awful it feels, please, think about what you're about to do. To us. To Mabel and I. You have access to her memories, have a look, and then decide if you really want to."

Felicity had another flashback, but this time, it was Mabel's memories, looking back at Dipper and Mabel's past. She saw memories of the two as friends. Really close friends. Friends who'd do anything for each other. The bond they shared was like nothing Felicity ever experienced in her life. She was an only child. There were many hardships in each of the Pines Twins' lives. But no matter what, in the end, they always had each other. Whenever Mabel felt down, or had an awful day and just wanted to hide away in Sweater Town, Dipper would be there to comfort her. And Mabel would do the same for Dipper when he felt down. Sure the two of them would bicker at each other quite frequently, but the bottom line was, that at the end of the day they both loved each other very much. Felicity watched as these memories played back in front of her. She couldn't believe two people could be so caring for each other. Everyone in her life, family included, was cruel.

Meanwhile in the physical realm, Mabel's body started drifting backwards, and upwards, away from Dipper and into the center of the room. Felicity was out of words. A couple of her tears once again seeped from Mabel's eyes.

Mabel's body gripped the ax handle tighter and tighter, until it broke and the ax head fell to the ground. The earth began to rumble. Felicity curled Mabel's body into a ball, to hide her tears. She was clearly holding in a lot of tension. A bright aura glowed around Mabel's body. The lights emitted were almost too bright to look at. Finally after enough tension building, she quickly uncurled and released all her energy in one big scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Felicity screamed.

Mabel's eyes lit up as bright as day. Lights flashed, earth shook, beams of light rapidly expelled from Mabel. The shock wave hit Dipper head on, he endured it. A bright screaming apparition expelled from Mabel's mouth and continued to scream, and then slowly faded away. After the apparition fled, the screaming finally stopped, and things grew quiet. Mabel's eyes dimmed, and her body floated slowly to the ground. She landed gently flat on her back. Mabel was seemingly freed.

The tree roots that gripped Dipper wilted away, releasing him. The other roots did the same. All seemed calm. Mabel laid on the ground flat on her back. Eyes shut tight. She was quiet, and inert.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel's body laid still on her back, her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving.  
"Mabel!" Dipper yelled and ran towards his sister's side to see if she was okay.  
"Please be okay Mabel..." Dipper hoped. He took his hand and grabbed his sister's hand slowly. "Please no..." Dipper said. Mabel's hands felt cold, her whole body was relatively cold without her sweater and her socks.

"Please wake up Mabel... or just give me a sign that you're okay." Dipper pleaded. But Mabel didn't make a sound.

 _Hmm, what's something that always wakes Mabel up in the morning?_ Dipper thought trying to think of a way to wake her. _Something familiar, yet potent..._ _That's it, I know!_

Dipper came up with an interesting idea. He removed his left sock, and put it up to Mabel's nose. Mabel always complained that Dipper smelled, and that he never picked up his dirty clothes. He hoped to get some kind of reaction out of her. Unconventional sure, but he was running out of options.

Mabel grunted softly and slowly began to wake.  
"...Dipper?" she said in a soft spoken tone.  
"Mabel?" Dipper said in softly as he leaned in closer. "Is it really you?"  
"I don't know... am I me?" she asked dazed. "Everything's been a big stressful blur for the past few hours. Am I who I think I am?"  
"Um... okay, do something only Mabel would do." he requested.  
"Alright then... come closer." said Mabel. Dipper leaned closer.  
"Closer." she said. Dipper leaned closer with caution not sure what to expect.  
"Blaaaaaaah!" Mabel lit up and sprayed Dipper in the face with a can of Silly String like the one in the episode _Double Dipper_. Somehow she had a can with her.  
"HaHA! It's really you Mabel!" Dipper said with joy.  
"Ha ha! You bet it's me!" said Mabel.  
Dipper grabbed the can out of Mabel's hand and sprayed her in the face. The two laughed and ran around and sprayed each other having a fun time. Ultimately ending with a hug between the two siblings.

"Oh Mabel! I'm so glad you're okay." Dipper said overjoyed. "I thought this was it, I thought we were both goners, but by some miracle you're here and I'm here and I love you so much! I'm so glad you're safe."

"It's good to feel safe, in the arms of the one who cares for you the most, and whom you love the most." said Mabel. "What happened anyway? I mean I sort of got the gist, but mind explaining the full story?" She requested.

"I don't think I have the full story, but here's everything I know." Dipper said. He was still uncertain about Felicity's true motive and backstory.

* * *

 _One explanation later, Mabel was all caught up to speed._

* * *

"Wow, sounds like we all had a rough night huh?" Mabel said.

Dipper nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry any of this had to happen." Mabel apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Dipper. "None of this is your fault."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't been so selfish and not gone to the fair myself, I wouldn't have gotten captured, and I wouldn't have put you in danger." Mabel said putting herself down.

"Mabel, if anyone should be apologizing, it's me." Dipper confessed. "I shouldn't have been so selfish myself, and have gone with you to the fair to begin with, instead of letting you go alone."

"It's okay Dipper, you don't always have to prioritize me. You can still do your nerd things with Ford. I realize I can be pretty demanding at times..." Mabel said putting herself down again.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Dipper said, embracing Mabel for warmth.

"Same to you bro." Mabel said.

The two twins gave each other another big awkward sibling hug.

Overhead, the twins noticed glowing orb of aura floating above them. The orb floated to the ground near them, and formed a humanoid figure. The white aura formed a projection of Felicity! Or at least roughly what her body used to look like. She sat criss crossed, faced opposite of the twins, and was looking at the ground. It was hard to tell exactly what she looked like, but she had short blonde hair. She just wore an all white short dress, seemingly nothing underneath, and was barefoot. She sat totally still and inert.

The twins didn't know what to do at first. There sat the ghost who had put them through so much grief, but she didn't seem very threatening at the moment. The two Pines twins looked each other in the eyes, and each knew what to do. They got up and slowly approached Felicity.

"Um... hi?" Dipper said trying to break the ice.

"...Hi." Felicity said in an unwelcoming tone. She turned her head and faced the twins. She had big blue eyes and bangs.

"You... you really are just a little girl. Aren't you?" said Dipper.

"...Sure whatever." Felicity said stiffly. Despite claiming to be Dipper and Mabel's age, she appeared shorter and smaller than either of them, even while sitting down. She was quite small for what a menacing spirit she acted like.

"So... uh... whatever, you're free go." she said sternly, pointing at an exit that had just opened.

"So... that's it?" asked Dipper.  
"What do you mean that's it?!" Felicity was angered. "Do you want me to change my mind?!"

"No but uh-" Dipper was interrupted.

"Just go and leave me alone!" Felicity demanded.

Dipper wanted to say more, but he didn't know what to say. He and Mabel started walking towards the exit.

"I shouldn't be feeling sorry for her... but I am." Dipper said.

"Yeah... same here, and she took over _my_ body." Mabel said.

"We can't just leave her here alone. We got to do something." said Dipper.

"I don't know bro... she did do some horrible things." Mabel added.

Mabel looked Dipper in the eye, and they both knew what was the right thing to do. They slowly walked up to Felicity again.

"Um... Felicity..." Mabel started.

"What do you two want now?" Felicity asked short tempered.

"How are you feeling?" Mabel asked.

"How do you _think_?" Felicity asked back.

"I don't know, you don't seem to want to talk about anything." Mabel said.

"That's because I _don't_ want to talk!" she said furiously.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked anyway.

"BAD! Okay!" Felicity snapped. "I'm in a bad mood and I want to be left alone!"

"Why are you in a bad mood?" asked Mabel, probing for answers.

"...Why do you think!? I am a ghost! I lost my life many years ago! Everything I had is gone! There's been nothing for me to do than watch over the foul and disgusting mortals who walk the Earth today. Not that any of that matters! I never had a single friend growing up! So it's not like anyone misses or remembers me! TL;DR! I am dead! And No! Body! Cares!

Felicity snapped and put her face to the ground, bursting into tears. She lost it, and let out all of her angst.

The two twins stood in silence, wondering what to do next. Finally they both walked up and crouched down next to Felicity.

"That's not true Felicity... we care." Mabel said.

"How could you say that? How could you two be so forgiving after all that I've done?" Felicity asked perplexed. "I'm a horrible person and you should just leave me alone!"

"We're not saying what you did was okay, because it wasn't so don't get that idea." Dipper said. "But... would a horrible person admit to their mistakes? What you did was wrong, but it's clear you feel deep remorse, which first step towards redemption and forgiveness." said Dipper.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." said Mabel.  
"Are you so sure about that?" asked Felicity. "Because there are some mean people who have done some awful things. How could you say _everyone_ so confidently?"

"You're not wrong, so feel free to disagree if you want." said Dipper.  
"But we don't think you're a bad person, we believe you're just under a lot of stress, and we're here to help." said Mabel.

Felicity's faced was watered up and congested. "You two are too kind... to someone who tried to harm you. I don't deserve your hospitality."

"So why did you choose to spare us in the end?" asked Dipper.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Being a victim doesn't make murder any easier, it actually makes it much harder." said Felicity. "Knowing what it feels like to lose everything, makes it impossible to want to do the same to someone else..."

"We're glad to hear your good will pulled through." Mabel said.

"Brr, sure is cold down here." Dipper said rubbing his arms, he was still just wearing his undies all this time.  
"Then you might want to put these on." said Felicity pulling Dipper's shirt and pants from behind her. "These belong to you and I suppose I should give them back. Unless you're comfy the way you are in front of me and your sister."  
Mabel raised an eyebrow and smirked at Dipper.  
"Ah ha. Actually, I'd like to have the warmth thank you very much."  
"You sure? You seemed pretty cozy bathing with Mabel earlier in the summer." Felicity teased.  
"Hey! That didn't _actually_ happen." Dipper said.  
"You sure about that SkInNy DiPpEr?" Felicity said teasing Dipper for _possibly_ bathing with Mabel earlier in the summer.  
Dipper wasn't too pleased, he specifically asked Mabel not to call him that, which is why Felicity did. He did ultimately put back on his red shirt and gray shorts. His blue jacket thing was missing though. His hat was obviously elsewhere.

"You look cold too Mabel, here's your sweater and socks." Felicity handed Mabel her clothes. Which other clothes Mabel was missing is up to you to decide. Mabel put them back on.

"You know, you're pretty awesome Dipper." said Felicity. "You're not like other guys I've seen. You stay true to yourself and stick to your morals even in tough situations. That's the toughest thing I've ever seen from anyone. So don't go worrying about what others think. Your friends and family love you for who you are, not what you aren't. Your Grunkle Stan's just harsh sometimes because he wants you to be tough so you aren't pushed around like he was at your age, but I think you know that by now. Being tough and standing up for yourself doesn't mean forgetting who you are, it just means building character and becoming a better person overall."

"Thank you very much for the kind words Felicity." said Dipper. "Most people in Gravity Falls are all judgmental. If I try expressing my feelings to any of them, they all think I'm a silly little kid. But you actually... understand."

"And you Mabel, I've been inside of some nasty girls, but you are not one of them." Felicity said. "Your heart is as pure and innocent as they get. I was in your memories long enough to see that you sometimes feel like an outcast, or a weirdo. Trust me, you are not a weirdo. You are fantastic. You're unique, and special in your own way. You're not afraid to express yourself and be quirky old Mabel, don't ever let that change."

"Thank you for your kind words Felicity." Mabel said softly. "I appreciate it."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Dipper. "We'll do anything you want, so long as it's harmless."

"Hmm..." Felicity thought for a moment. "Give me a minute to think."

Felicity thought long and hard for a few moments. "...I suppose it's time." she said. "Yes there is something I want you to do, and it's very important."

She used her ghostly powers to lift something from the ground. It was a little metal urn.  
"This is the urn containing my ashes. So long as my ashes are contained, my soul is bound to this miserable planet. Would you please take it and release the ashes from the highest point in Gravity Falls? It's the only way to put my soul to rest, and free me from the physical world."

"The highest point in Gravity Falls is pretty high up... how about just from the top of the water tower? Would that work?" Dipper suggested.

"...Yeah sure that works too I guess." said Felicity. "Let's just do it."

With that, Dipper carefully lifted the urn, and the twins walked out of the dreary hole they'd been stuck in. Felicity floated overhead and followed. They exited and found themselves in the woods, with a road nearby. They were in just about the same spot where Mabel tripped in the first place. It was still clearly night time.

"What time is it anyway?" Dipper asked.

"No idea, time really doesn't mean anything to me." Felicity said.

"But it's way past our curfews." Mabel said. "Stan and Ford are probably very worried about us."

"This won't take very long, we'll be in, and then out." Felicity assured. "Now where is the water tower?"

"It should be right this way." Dipper said..

With that, the twins walked towards the water tower to set Felicity free. How does that pan out? Do things go down without a hitch? Find out in the next... and possibly last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Pines twins had just emerged from a deary hole. Dipper held and carried Felicity's urn as they headed to the Gravity Falls water tower, to release her ashes. Felicity's spirit floated overhead and went along side them. It was quite a ways away, which gave the twins and Felicity time to talk while walking.

* * *

"So Felicity, anything you want to talk about? Anything you weren't comfortable sharing before? Such as... your full backstory?" Dipper asked trying to break the ice.

"Not really, I don't want to think too hard about my past. I'd just like to move on..." she said.

"But I've been wondering. If you were... you know, how come we've never even heard a hint of your incident. We've heard lots of rumors in Gravity Falls, but not a hint about you. So what gives? Are you even canon?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I don't know about 'canon', but the reason why you've never heard of me is because I'm not actually from Gravity Falls. If you must know, I was born in, and passed away in California." Felicity said.

Dipper and Mabel shuttered, they were also from California.

"So how'd you end up here of all places?" asked Dipper.

"It's a long story, but the short of it is, after my family died, we were all cremated, and put in urns. We were then scheduled to be released into the California Bay as we requested prior to the incident."

"Well, that sounds nice..." Dipper said.

"However, the day our urns were to be dumped, my urn was mysteriously stolen!" Felicity yelled.

"What?! Who the heck steals an urn? Where's the monetary gain in that?" Mabel said confused.

"The urn is lined with sapphires." Felicity answered. "It's hard to tell in the dark, but they shine in the daylight." Felicity answered.

Dipper took a closer look at the urn he held in his arms. It was hard to see, but it did reflect the moonlight with a beautiful blue hue.

"Wait... if your family was poor as you said, how the heck is your urn lined with sapphires?!" Dipper asked.

Felicity paused and didn't give an answer.

"...Anyway, my urn was stolen, by two thieves. It was put into a cargo trailer pulled by a pickup truck. So horrible!" Felicity screamed. She continued her story. "They drove north of California, I think they were trying to escape into Canada or something. The drive was the most terrifying few days of my afterlife. Not knowing where we were going, why they would do so, so scary. They made me lose faith in humanity. They made me hate people who roamed the Earth. Why were they allowed to live, but not me?"

"So wait, is your soul tethered to the urn and the ashes? But if that's the case, how far are you allowed to wander from it?" Dipper asked.

"I have a decent range, but yes my soul is tied to the urn. So when they took it, they took my spirit to." Felicity clarified. "Plus since it was in a moving vehicle, trying to go anywhere didn't really work, so I just stayed where it was."

"So what happened next?" Mabel asked.

"While driving, they just so happen to pass through Gravity Falls. When they did, I felt a sudden surge of power. I could now manipulate objects with my mind!" Felicity said. "I then got the idea to rearrange all the boxes in the cart to one side, hoping the entire truck would capsize when it turned. It worked. The truck fell on its side, and my urn fell out of the car. It landed in the nearby brush, where I noticed that the tree roots seemed to crawl towards me, and I could control them. This gave me another idea." she said.

"So... what did you do?" Dipper asked.

"While the idiots who captured me were arguing about the totaled vehicle, I used giant tree trunks to grab and devour their vehicle! I then grabbed the two thieves, and tried to crush them. They had brought me nothing but misery! But before I could, I was electrocuted, and dropped the thieves. I was stunned by these other idiots in red robes. The red robe wearing folks bagged the thieves and took them away, before I could have my revenge." Felicity said.

"Society of the blind eye?" Dipper whispered to Mabel. Mabel shushed him, as she wanted to hear what happened next.

"Days later, I saw those same thieves walking down the road, but their memory was gone. I let them go, revenge would mean nothing if they had forgotten their actions. I think they now just live as dazed and confused citizens of Gravity Falls." said Felicity.

"So... you've just resided here ever since?" asked Dipper.

"Yep. From then on, I've just been hanging out around Gravity Falls, as an angry little ghost in the woods. Occasionally I'd go inside the body of someone and wander around town. But that was about it. It was never as interesting as it sounded. Any time I tried to mingle it always went poorly. I'd mostly watch interesting events from afar. I was truly miserable!" she cried.

"So if you were really that miserable, why haven't you released yourself earlier?" Mabel asked.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't because I've been scared of what lies beyond this stage afterlife. Being here has been awful and all, but not knowing what lies beyond is scary. That I couldn't even get the urn open when I tried. Have you ever tried to open an urn when trees are your only tool? Not easy. Not even my ghostly powers could open it." Felicity said.

"Oh... is that so." Dipper said.

"One time I tried to posses Manly Dan Corduroy, hoping his massive biceps could open the urn. Unfortunately his enormous stature combined with his strength was too much. Also don't pick on a lumberjack if trees are your only defense! That's the equivalent of bringing a pen to a sword fight!"

"But isn't the pen mightier than the sword?" Dipper asked.

"What? No, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Who told you that?" Felicity asked.

"It's just a saying, it states that writing is more effective than military power or violence."

"Well unfortunately the encounter was quite violent... for me." she said. "I tried to constrain him, but I couldn't hold him back, and he just kept swinging his ax!" Felicity's mind flashed back to images of Manly Dan slicing and dicing the trees she controlled.

"I did manage to steal his ax and stow it away, but he had another ax behind his back! What a guy! In the end, I lost and he wandered off. It wasn't a total loss, as I did manage to keep his first ax just for the heck. I like to collect junk. Hence why you may have noticed some junk laying around the hole."

Mabel giggled and held up her can of silly spray she found in the hole. She loved to spray the stuff, and was lucky to find a can.

* * *

The twins then arrived at the Gravity Falls water tower. It was still very late at night, but there was a hint that the sun would be up soon.

"Oh wow, we arrived much quicker than I expected." said Dipper.

"I guess this is it... isn't it." said Mabel.

"Before we climb up though, any last questions?" Felicity asked.

"I think we're good. I mean, as good as we're going to get without pushing your comfort zone too hard." Dipper answered.

"Good, because before we do this, I have a question for you two." Felicity said.

"Okay sure." Dipper said.  
"Ask away." Mabel said.

"Dipper... Mabel... how much do you love each other?" Felicity asked.

"Umm... I" Dipper and Mabel said simultaneously. They were both caught off guard by the unusual question.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What's it like being siblings? And how is it different from any other relationship?" Felicity asked.

"Siblings... are like friends that you're forced to deal with?" Dipper said unsure of his description. "But not as bad as I made it sound... sometimes..."

"Oh... is that so..." Felicity said disappointed, as if she were expecting a different answer.

"Siblings are like any relationship, they have their ups and downs. Sure Dipper and I have our disagreements, and the occasional fight, but he always comes around for me." said Mabel.

"But... Mabel, how do you forgive Dipper so easily?" Felicity asked. "Even when he upsets you?"

"It's true that somethings Dipper does something that makes me upset. But no matter, he always comes around. I forgive him because I know he cares, and he's always been there for me."

Mabel reached over and grabbed Dipper.

"So to answer your original question, I love my little Dippy so much, and I just want to hold him close." Mabel said, hugging Dipper.

"And I um... you know, care for Mabel..." Dipper said.

Mable gave Dipper a stern look, and nudged him to come out.

"And I... love Mabel... a lot. She's more than just my sister, she's my best friend. And I will always be there for her." he said, cuddling Mabel.

"And I... I..." Felicity said teared up, touched by the siblings' moment. "You... you two are the nicest people I've ever met. Thank you for everything. If I were solid, I would join you."

"So wait, can ghosts not touch solid stuff?" Dipper asked.

"I mean, they kind of can using ghostly powers, but not technically because we're not physically... aw what the heck." Felicity floated down next to the twins, and joined them briefly.

"You two are the best friends I never had. Thank you." Felicity said.

" So are you ready Felicity?" Mabel asked as the three disbanded.

"Almost, I have one more question I've been dying to ask." she said.

"Sure go ahead." Dipper said.

"So... if you two love each other so much, how come you've never kissed?" Felicity asked. "I legitimately don't know, I never had a sibling, or a friend so..."

"Um... there's a big different between the relationship between someone who you live with and grow up with, and someone you meet later, and see occasionally." Dipper explained.

"But if that's the case, it sounds like siblings are closer than strangers." Felicity said confused.

"Sure, but... kissing is just another way of expressing love. And depending on where you do it, sends off different messages. Mabel explained uncomfortably. "And kissing mouth to mouth has just never been something that's appealed to either of us. Or even cross our minds actually. It sounds pretty gross really."

"We don't need to do anything gross with our bodies to prove our love." Dipper said.

"You two are so adorable together though. I think you should just do it. Tee hee." Felicity giggled. "No one has to know. I think it'd be fun."

"No way." the twins said simultaneously.

"Come on, Dipper's only kind of kissed someone, and Mabel's only kissed someone once.

"While we appreciate the thought, but the bottom line is we don't want to. Like I said earlier, we each have personal space. As well as, many many issues that would ensue from us kissing. We hope you understand." Dipper said.

"I understand. But you two are just so..." she said.

"Just because two people are good friends doesn't mean they'd make a good couple. Sometimes, two people are better off as... just friends." Mabel said.

"But you two seem to be much more than 'just friends" Felicity said.

"There's four types of love in the Greek language. And without giving a history lesson, there's different loves for different relationships, such as family members, significant others etc. Understand?" Dipper explained.

"Sure I guess." Felicity responded. "Sorry I left off on such an, uncomfortable note."

"That's okay." Dipper said. "Let's just climb up and get this over with."

"Agreed." Felicity said.

The twins started up the ladder leading to the top of the water tower. Dipper went up first holding Felicity's urn as he went. Mabel trailed behind.

"Oh wow, has the water tower always so tall?" Mabel asked. "Maybe I'll just climb back down." Mabel was still nervous about heights, every since the episode Fight Fighters.  
"Come on Mabel, make an exception this one time." Dipper said.

"Okay, I will." she said.

The two twins climbed the ladder leading to the top of the Gravity Falls water tower, with the intent to release Felicity's ashes, but what they saw at the top stunned all of them.

Dipper climbed all the way up the ladder, and stood on the railing of the tower, when all of the sudden, he was shocked at what he saw.

"AAAAAHHH!" he screamed at what he saw.

"What is it Dipper!?" Mabel asked concerned.

"It's... it's... Robbie." he said.

Yes Robbie, he was just standing, leaning on the edge of the tower, staring off into the distance facing opposite of the twins. He didn't seem to notice them yet.

"What do we do? Abort?" Mabel asked. She was at the top of the ladder, but hadn't fully climbed up to the tower yet.

"Shh... stay down." Dipper shushed and whispered.

Robbie started to speak. "Oh Wendy, why do you never reply to my texts? Or answer my calls?" he said. "How could you dump me, for that pipsqueak?!"

He was clearly mad. Dipper was getting nervous, and started backing up, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"I smell prepubescentcy... and for some reason, it smells familiar, and makes me mad!" Robbie said.

 _Oh gosh, his dialect is still terrible. Prebubescentcy as he put it isn't even a word!_ Dipper thought to himself, irritated, and terrified at the same time. _I guess his big nose is good for something though._ Dipper thought.

Robbie slowly turned around, and saw... nothing! Dipper was hiding on the other side of the water tank. It was too risky to start climbing down immediately. Mabel was hiding just below the ladder where she couldn't be seen. She tried not to look down, as it was quite a ways down.

Robbie walked slowly to the other side. All Dipper could do was stand there...

* * *

What happens next? Does Robbie find out of Dipper's presence? Or does he escape safely? Does this story actually end? Find out in the next time, in what might be the last chapter. We'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

In the last chapter, Dipper and Mabel climbed up to the Gravity Falls water tower, to release the ashes of Felicity the ghost, in order to set her spirit free. Dipper reached the top to find Robbie V standing there. Dipper hid behind the water tank, and Mabel hid on the ladder. Robbie sensed their presence, and turned around.

* * *

Robbie slowly walked to the other side of the tower, to discover Dipper just standing there.

Robbie gasped. "It's you." he said.  
"Uh... hi." Dipper said nervous.  
"What are you doing up here at this hour?" Robbie asked.  
"Um... I'm here to... enjoy the sunrise! Yeah that's it." Dipper lied.  
"You shouldn't have come here." Robbie said.  
"Yeah, I'm starting to think that too." Dipper said.  
"You took her away from me." Robbie said.  
"What are you talking abou- oh." Dipper said, realizing what Robbie meant.  
"Wendy was all mine, until you showed up and ruined everything!" Robbie screamed and kicked the water tank in anger.  
"Wendy is totally over you anyway, and it has nothing to do with me!" Dipper exclaimed. "Wait a sec, you lost your memory... didn't you?" Dipper was uncertain now.  
"I'm going to end you right here and now." Robbie threatened. He clenched his fists and walked forward.  
"Another fight? No thanks. I still don't want to fight, especially not like 100 feet in the air, on a small tower."  
"Whatever... kid." Robbie said.

Dipper backed up not sure what to do.

"Remember what Wendy said? She hates it when guys fight. If she finds out about this, she'll never even want to think about you again! She already doesn't, but still! Dipper exclaimed.  
"Wendy isn't going to find out. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Robbie walked closer.  
"Why do you still care about Wendy anyway?!" Dipper asked. "I thought you were with Tambry now!"  
"My social agenda is none of your concern." Robbie replied. "In fact when I'm done, _nothing_ will be your concern."  
"I'm not going to fight you Robbie." Dipper said, as he just stood there, hoping Robbie would back away like he before.  
"Well unfortunately for you, this time, I mean it." Robbie said.

"Leave him alone!" Mabel screamed and jumped up the ladder. She was now on the tower railing with the two. "If you lay a finger on Dipper, I will retaliate!"  
"So now you need your sister to do your fighting for you? HA! You really are just a little kid." Robbie said. "I'm going to make sure you never get up after this."

Robbie continued to walk forward, readying to fight.

"What do we do now bro?" Mabel asked.

"Um..." Dipper wasn't sure what to do. He looked at his hands and remembered he was holding Felicity's urn, maybe she could help.  
"Hey Felicity, mind helping out?" Dipper asked, but no response. "Felicity?" he asked again.  
"Where'd she go?" Mabel asked.  
"I don't know, her ashes are still in here." he said.

"Who you two talking to? Your imaginary friend?" Robbie asked mockingly.

"Actually... we're-" Dipper started but was interrupted.  
"We're trying to summon an ancient spirit to come and put a curse on you!" Mabel yelled.

"You two really are freaks! You're even weirder than I thought." Robbie laughed.

"Hey Mabel, know what I realized?" Dipper asked.  
"What?" she asked.  
"What's stopping us from just leaving?" Dipper pointed out.  
"Come to think of it, nothing really." Mabel shrugged.

"You know what, forget it Robbie. We're just going to leave." Dipper said. "You're more trouble than you're worth. I thought climbing up here would be easier than climbing to the peak of Gravity Falls, but I was wrong. A hike up the mountains sounds pretty nice right about now. More exercise, and less of you."

"Yeah! So if you don't mind, we're going to do the mature thing to do, and just walk away." Mabel said.

With that Dipper and Mabel began to walk the other way to the ladder. Robbie reached over and grabbed Dipper by the shirt, and held him up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Dipper yelled, as his feet dangled and kicked.

"Let go of my brother this instant!" Mabel screamed and jumped forward tried to tackle Robbie. She used her weight to try to knock him over. She hit Robbie in the gut a few times to try to get him to release Dipper.

Robbie pushed and kicked Mabel down to the ground. He then kicked Mabel over the edge of the tower. "MABEL!" Dipper cried.

She fell down the side of the ladder. While falling, she managed to grab the ladder, while getting serious friction burn. She fell about three quarters down the ladder, but had a safe grasp on it.

"I'm okay! I'm coming up to save you!" Mabel yelled. She began climbing as fast as she could, not thinking of her fear of heights.

Dipper slipped out of his shirt and tried to make a run for the ladder. Robbie reached over and managed to punch Dipper in the gut, and knock him off his feet.

"When'd you get so violent?" Dipper asked. "Personally, I feel as if you're acting a tad out of character."

"For your information, c _haracter_ is subjective and to be interpreted by the reader." Robbie said. "Now get up!"

"No... I refuse to fight." Dipper said.

"Get up and put up a fight!" Robbie yelled.

"Never." Dipper said, too injured to get up.

Robbie kicked Dipper while he was down a few times. He kicked Dipper close to the edge of the tower. Robbie put his foot on Dipper, ready to push him off.

"You can't do this." Dipper said. He was running out of steam from all the blows.

"Watch me." Robbie said.

Robbie slowly pushed Dipper off the edge of the tower. Dipper managed to grab onto the railing of the tower with his hands, and was now hanging on for dear life!

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. She was still a ways down the ladder.

Dipper held on for dear life, he wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, Felicity finally appeared.

"Wow, what'd I miss!?" Felicity asked.  
"Quite a lot actually! Where the heck have you been!?" Dipper asked, peeved that Felicity left them alone.  
"Not relevant, I'm here now, and it looks like you're in a jam." she said.  
"Yeah! Now do something!" Dipper yelled at her.  
"Okay let me think... ah ha! I have a brilliant idea." she said.  
"I have one too, how about just lift me up now and take care of Robbie?" Dipper asked. "There's your plan."  
"My plan is like that, but better. Allow me explain." she said.  
Felicity whispered her plan to Dipper.  
"I like the sound of it, except for the part where I have to let go." he said.  
"But you've got to in order to make it convincing." Felicity said.  
"I don't know, it's a long way down. Promise to catch me?" Dipper asked.  
"Do you trust me?" Felicity asked.  
"I don't know, that's a good question. I just met you and half of my experience with you has been negative." Dipper told her.  
"Okay you got a point, but I've changed. Besides, you really don't have many other options right now. So what do you say?" Felicity asked him.

Dipper thought hard, and he came to the only logical conclusion possible. He knew what he had to do... and he let go of the ledge.

"Dipper!" Mabel watched as Dipper plummeted.

Robbie rejoiced, and looked over the side to see where Dipper had fallen.  
Dipper's body fell down the tower, and into the near by brush. There was no thud, just silence that followed. Then all of the sudden, the earth shook, and lights flashed. Dipper's body floated upward, to the top of the tower. He was surrounded by a blue glowing aura. His pupils were missing, and his eyes glowed blue.

"Congratulations Robbie." Dipper said as he clapped while floating. "You succeeded in your mission of eliminating me."

"Ha, yes." Robbie said. "But wait... how are you?

"So now what are you going to do? Brag about it to Wendy? Tell your teenage buddies 'hey guys, I pushed a twelve year-old off a tower and to his doom!' or something? Hear how dumb that sounds in actuality? Shame you acted so rash, and with such little forethought." Dipper said. Although perhaps this wasn't just Dipper. It was of course Felicity inhabiting, and controlling Dipper's body. She spoke for Dipper, so anything she said came from Dipper's mouth with his voice.

"I'm sure Wendy will be very pleased to hear what you did to me." Felicit ysaid in a threatening tone. He started floating towards Robbie. "She just loves it when guys fight am I right!?"

"Hey kid, take it easy." Robbie requested.

"Take it easy'? You pushed me off the tower to my doom! And for that you must pay dearly!" Felicity said.  
She used her ghostly powers to fill Robbie's mind with scary imagery.

"AAAHHH!" Robbie screamed.

Dipper's body under the control of Felicity, floated down onto the tower railing, grabbed Robbie, and held him over the edge.

"Let me go! Please!" Robbie pleaded. "I'll do anything!"  
"I want you to suffer!" Felicityscreamed.

Inside Dipper's head, Dipper was having a conversation with Felicity.  
"Wait! What are you doing!?" Dipper asked panicked.  
"What does it look like!?" Felicity asked back.  
"Have you learned nothing throughout this entire experience?" Dipper asked  
"I don't know. Was I supposed to learn something? I haven't been taking notes." Felicity answered.  
"You can't just drop Robbie to his doom!" Dipper screamed.  
"Why not? You don't like him, I don't like him, and Wendy doesn't like him!" Felicity said.  
"Sure but you can't-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"He is of no use to society anyway, so I doubt he will be missed!"  
"You spared Mabel and I, and we taught you forgiveness. And this is how you repay us!?" Dipper said.  
"I spared you and your sister because you were nice people! Robbie is rotten to the core. He of no good to anyone!" Felicity stated.  
"You can't kill him though!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"Just watch me." Felicity said, about to release Robbie.  
"You know what forget it. I was wrong to trust you." Dipper said. "You were right, you really are a bad person."

These word penetrated Felicity deep and suddenly. She felt as if she had lost Dipper's respect at that moment.

"I was wrong to trust you, and I regret lending you my body. I thought you could learn something and maybe change, but clearly not. I should have just left you in that hole. Alone."

Felicity stopped to reconsider.

Meanwhile in the physical world. Dipper's body was still in a position to drop Robbie.

"Don't do it!" Mabel yelled, who had just reached the top of the tower, and was standing on the railing.

Dipper's head turned around to see Mabel. The horrified look on Mabel's face left an impression on Felicity. Now it was as if she'd lost the only two friends she'd ever had.

Tears poured from Dipper's eyes, but once again, these were actually Felicity's tears.

Finally, after a period of silence... Felicity put Robbie down safe on the railing of the tower.

"Go away." she said to him, still in Dipper's body.

Robbie backed away slowly, still in shock at what had happened. He walked towards the ladder and slowly climbed down.

Felicity exited Dipper's body voluntarily.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Felicity said softly. She was quite upset with herself over what she almost did. "Clearly I'm unfit for this world. Let's release me now before I do something else."

"It's okay." Dipper said, putting his shirt back on (or not, you're the reader, you decide).

"I can't believe I almost ended someone's life... again." Felicity said.

"Me neither." said Mabel.

"Now then, now where's the..." Dipper looked but he didn't see Felicity's urn anywhere on the tower.

"Where'd it go?!" Felicity screamed in shock and anger.

She looked down the ladder and noticed Robbie climbing down with the urn in his hands. He was trying to steal it because it was lined with sapphires.

"Give me back my urn you cretin!" Felicity demanded.  
"GAAAHH!" Robbie screamed at what he saw. It wasn't every day an angry spirit floated in front of him.  
The two tugged on the urn, but Robbie wouldn't let go.  
After enough pulling, Robbie dropped the urn, but he also lost his grip on the ladder and fell backwards.

"AAAHHH!" Robbie screamed as he fell down the tower. As he reached the ground, his velocity somehow slowed to a crawl. He now floated a few inches above the ground, saving him.

Felicity floated down to ground level to finish the job.

"This was all a terrible dream." she said hypnotically. "None of this actually happened."

The hypnosis worked, and Robbie forgot everything that'd happened in the past few minutes. Felicity grabbed her urn and floated upward. The anti-gravity wore off and Robbie fell the rest of the way. Dazed and confused, he wandered off.

Felicity floated back up to the top of the tower with her urn. She placed it on the railing next to the twins.

She just floated in place silent for a few moments, and covered her face with her hands. Dipper and Mabel both noticed tears falling from Felicity's face.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter. The next chapter should actually be the last one this time.


	10. Chapter 10 (The End)

In the previous chapter, Felicity the ghost almost dropped Robbie V from the top of the Gravity Falls water tower to his doom. Okay she did drop him, but she caught him and let him go safely. So now she the Pines twins had the tower to themselves. She floated back up to the top of the tower with her urn.

* * *

"What the heck just happened?" Mabel asked, still in shock over what happened last chapter.  
"What just happened Mabel was an example of a shoe-horned climax for the sake of filling the plot, and adding extra conflict." said Dipper.  
"We all know that, I meant _you_ Felicity! What you did was incredibly reckless and stupid! How could you?!" Mabel was angry with Felicity.

"Forget about me! I don't matter! Just pour me out now before I do something else." Felicity said. "You were right Dipper, I really haven't learned anything. I earned your trust, and I took advantage of it. I'm a lousy friend."  
"Felicity, what just happened wasn't representative of you." Dipper said to her.  
"Yes it was! I acted quickly without considering the repercussions of my actions!" Felicity exclaimed. "I'm not suited to live among the living any longer..."  
"You're better than you give yourself credit for." Dipper said. "After all, you did spare Robbie in the end."  
"I suppose. But... the longer I remain here, the bigger the chance is of another incident happening." Felicity said.  
"Not necessarily. Things can still work out." Dipper said.  
"Maybe they could, but it's for the best that they don't. It's time anyway. Time for me to move on, as I was always meant to." Felicity said.  
"But... does it necessarily have to end this way?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" asked Felicity.

"Uh... how about this. What if I let you share my body? That way, I could still live my life, but have you inside of me. So you won't have to spend the rest of your time alone." Dipper suggested. "Plus you'd be able to occasionally come out and control me to do stuff if you please."  
"Wait what!?" Mabel was shocked, but largely ignored.  
"You would... do that?" Felicity asked, surprised by the offer.  
"Yeah, just think about what it'd be like." Dipper said.

Felicity thought hard, and imagined what it'd be like to share Dipper's body indefinitely. She couldn't see the scenario panning out well, no matter what.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, really I do. I just don't see it working out in the end. My time in the sun is done, but you've only just begun yours. I'd hate to weigh you down and be an extra wheel." Felicity said.  
"No no really, it's no big deal. It could work." Dipper argued.  
"Really it wouldn't. Plus, being inside of a boy is very weird. I forgot what it was like because it's been a while since I've been inside a boy. And wow, it felt really gross, and uncomfortable." Felicity said disgusted.  
"I'm with you girl. Boys are icky." Mabel agreed. She knew what it was like inside of a boy's body, after her experience in the episode Carpet Diem.

"So I'll take that as a no. But-" Dipper said, but was interrupted.  
"Shh- You talk too much." Felicity shushed Dipper.

"I still don't understand how you can be so forgiving to someone like me. It strikes me as... unnerving. Like what if you meet someone worse than I, but they convince you they're totally good. And then when they have your trust, they strike and do something horrible. My point is, I don't want you guys developing any unhealthy relationships. And I feel like I'm proof that you two are susceptible to such a thing." she said.

"I suppose..." Mabel said, thinking of the implications.  
"Not to say I'm all bad, or maybe I am... either way, even I don't trust myself any longer. My time has come. Besides, if you... love...(?) something, you should let it go." Felicity said, with uncertainty to her choice of word.  
"I guess you're right. So, I suppose this is it then..." Dipper said.

"Mmm hmm, yes it is." said Felicity. "Anything I can do for either of you before I go?" she offered.

"Yes there Is. I want you to apologize." Mabel demanded. "I don't believe you've apologized yet."  
"Did she not? I could have sworn she did? Did she?" Dipper was confused, he was sure Felicity must have given so much as a little 'sorry' at some point, but maybe not.  
"I want you to apologize for using my brother's body as a tool for your dumb prank to scare Robbie. Acknowledge that your plan was stupid and reckless! It was so effective in fact, that it fooled me too! My heart sank when I saw him plummet to the ground! I was so scared! Thought I lost Dipper for good! And that his spirit would actually drop Robbie to his doom! But it was all a ploy! You get it now?! I want a formal apology!

There was a pause in Mabel's rant, Felicity was about to speak when she started up again.

"And don't forget why we're all here in the first place! More than anything, I want you to apologize for stealing my body, and using it to try to rape Dipper!"

The air was quiet after Mabel exclaimed. It was as full extent of what Felicity tried to do was settling into their minds.

"What I did was... inexcusable... I'm... I'm... terribly sorry, for all the pain I've brought upon you and your brother." Felicity apologized.

There was another period of silence in the air. No one knew how to follow up on Felicity's apology. Should they forgive her? Or should they not? What do you, the reader think?

"If you choose to forgive me, okay. If not, I completely understand. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness." Felicity said. "Don't try to embellish me in your memories. Remember me as I was, positive or negative. I'd rather be remembered for what truly was, than for what I wasn't, good or bad. Now Dipper, open the urn and release me. It's time."

Dipper paused, and just held onto the urn.

"Why the hesitation?" Felicity asked.  
"It's just... I barely got to know you." lamented Dipper.  
"And it's for the best you never did. Now open up the urn and pour out the ashes." Felicity said.

Dipper held up the urn, and was getting ready to open it. He paused for another moment, and looked Felicity in the eyes. Her big blue eyes.

"Trust me, any ongoing relationship between us would not work. I'd just be a hindrance, inside or outside. I'd prefer to let your mind be free, and to think about more important matters." Felicity said to Dipper.

"I suppose you're right..." Dipper said, realizing what must be done.

"Why the long face? Don't get yourself down, you're a great and noble kid who stands for what he believes in. You just need to be more confident in yourself, girls dig confidence. Trust me, you'll find perfect the girl for you. You're too likable not to. I know that special someone for you is out there someone. In fact, your extra special someone could be a girl you've already met." Felicity winked. Dipper took the words to heart.

"And you Mabel, your creativity and kindness is unparalleled. Never let that change. You'll find that special someone one day too. I know you will. You're also too likable to not." Mabel appreciated the words, but was still skeptical.

"But most importantly of all, for both of your, never stop believing in yourselves. Don't make the same mistake your great uncles did years ago. Don't let your differences tear you apart. Let your differences make each of you stronger. You may occasionally disagree with each other, but your love for each other always prevails. Never let let that change."

"Thanks for the encouraging words... Felicity." Dipper said.  
"...Thank you... Felicity." Mabel said, still uncertain how to feel.

"Now then, we're going to return the favor." said Dipper.  
"I have one final request for you, Dipper and Mabel." Felicity said.  
"What is it?" they asked.  
"Please, _remember me_." Felicity requested.  
"For centuries?" Mabel asked with a wink.  
"Don't ruin the moment." Felicity said sternly.  
"Sorry." Mabel apologized.  
"Let's start over. Promise to remember me?"  
"We promise." they said.  
"So uh... any last words Felicity?" Dipper asked.  
"...Let's do it." Felicity said, for the last time.

With that, Dipper carefully opened the urn. He paused for a moment, and poured then out Felicity's ashes into the air.

The glowing projection of Felicity's soul slowly faded into nothing. The eyes seemed to be the last thing to vanish, as they had the longest lasting effect, but they too evaporated. Felicity was now gone. Off in a better place. Her ashes blew away in the wind, against the beautiful sunrise.

* * *

Mabel looked over at Dipper. He seemed troubled.

"So... she's really gone... isn't she?" Dipper said in disbelief.  
"Yep... How do you feel Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
"...Okay." Dipper responded, after a period of silence.  
"Why'd you try to convince her to stay?"  
"Because... she seemed so sad as she was. She seemed afraid of the next stage of the afterlife." Dipper said.  
"You did the right thing as is. Felicity didn't belong here as ghost stuck on Earth. She deserved to be properly put to rest. It's what she wanted, and that's what we did." Mabel said.  
"Yeah, when you put it that way, it feels like we did do some good." Dipper responded.  
Mabel reached over and put her hand on top of Dipper's. The two gazed at the beautiful sunrise.

"How do you _want_ to remember her? Mabel asked Dipper.  
"I mean on paper she was a strait up villain. But something about her tragic past and her loneliness, makes me want to sympathize with her. Whether that's right or wrong, I honestly don't know." he said.  
"Yeah me neither, tough call to make." Mabel said.

"But here's what I don't get. How could she have been poor while she was alive if her urn was lined with sapphires?" Mabel asked.  
"Maybe they took out a loan?" Dipper suggested.  
"My point is, if one part of her story has a hole, how do we know what she told us is 100% true?" Mabel suggested. "I think if she was really struck down, she would have been specific. But she wasn't. Sends a lot of red flags my way." She was doubting Felicity's honesty.  
"She was vague because she wanted her past to be private!" Dipper said.  
"Are you sure?" Mabel argued.  
"I don't know. Let's just agree that, good or bad, like or dislike her, Felicity is in a better place now. And leave it at that. Capisce?" Dipper said.  
"...Capisce." Mabel nodded. She had her doubts, but Dipper didn't seem to want to argue.

Dipper and Mabel took deep breaths, calmed themselves. They enjoyed a quiet and peaceful moment on top of the tower together. It was as platonic or not platonic as you want it to have been.

"I think it's time we went on home. Everyone's probably worried sick about us." Mabel said.  
"You're right, let's go." Dipper said.

With that, the two twins started their climb down the ladder. Dipper climbed down first, and Mabel followed.

"Sure is a beautiful view, even from on the ladder isn't it?" Mabel asked.

"...Yeah, sure is." Dipper replied. He was sweating, he didn't want to look down... or up for that matter. Mabel was directly above him after all...

"Dipper what's that up there?" Mabel asked pointing upwards.

"What where?" Dipper looked up instinctively. He looked strait up, his eyes froze at what he saw, and he lost his grip and fell off the ladder (If I have to spell it out, Dipper looked up Mabel's skirt by accident. Or did he?). Dipper, but luckily he was only a foot or two off the ground, and landed on his bottom.

"Need a hand?" Mabel reached and ground and put her hand out.  
Dipper grabbed a hold, but reeled Mabel down with him.  
"You rascal you." Mabel said playfully on the ground.  
"Mystery Twins?" asked Dipper.  
"Mystery Twins." assured Mabel. The two hugged on the ground.

"Hey!" yelled a Grunkle-y old voice.

"Is that... Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.  
"And Ford?" Mabel asked too.

In the distance, Dipper and Mabel could see Stan and Ford running towards them. Stan and Ford had finally located the missing twins. They ran up and picked up the twins. Stan picked up Mabel, and Ford picked up Dipper.

"There you two are!" Stan said joyfully.  
"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Ford said, putting Dipper's hat back on his head.  
"Oh wow, I was wondering where that went." Dipper said.  
"Where have you two been?" Stan asked. "We were so worried about you two. You know you're not supposed to be out so late."  
"Well... you know how pre-teens are, and their late night shenanigans." Mabel answered.  
"You didn't see anything super natural did you?" Ford asked.  
"Um..." The two twins looked at each other and spoke simultaneously.  
"Nope." Dipper said.  
"Nothing strange at all." Mabel added. They figured their great uncles wouldn't be too fond knowing the _specific details_ of the story.  
"How's about we all head on over to the fair, together?" Ford asked.  
"Hmm, nah." Mabel said.  
"Yeah we're kind of sick of the fair." Dipper said. "How about something else?"

"How about sleep." Mable yawned. "I am tired."

"What ever you say." Stan said.

The two great uncles carried the two pines twins back to the Mystery. They were each tucked in to bed, to regain some they'd lost throughout this whole debacle. The twins fell asleep very quickly, they were very tired.

They slept for a few hours, woke up, and continued their day, until they went to sleep again that night, where they slept until the following morning. Their sleep schedule was mostly normal by now. And as luck would have it, they were awake and ready to watch the mid season finale of Ducktective season 4! (In this alternate reality, Ducktective is on a different canon than in the actual canon of GF).

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan gathered to watch the finale.

* * *

In this episode of Ducktective, Ducktective is joined by a new character, a sidekick named 'Sarah'. They were on a mission to solve the mystery of who was haunting an old art studio in Great Britain. In the climax, things changed for the worst.

"I have something to tell you Ducktective." Sarah says.  
"Quack Quack. (Go ahead.)" Ducktective quacked.  
"I... am not Sarah... I am your worst nightmare!" Sarah turned demonic.  
"Quack Quack Quack! (I should have known!)" he quacked.  
"Yes, it is I, Felicia! The ghost who's haunting the art studio." she said.  
The ghost, while controlling Sarah, pulled out a red umbrella, and jumped out the window. The studio happen to be on the side of a large cliff. The umbrella carried her away Mary Poppins style.  
"If you want to see Sarah again, meet me at the parliament! If you dare!" she said, taking Sarah's body.  
"Quack Quack Quack. (The parliament it is.)" Ducktective quacked.  
Ducktective spread his wings out, and flew into the night, thus ending on a cliffhanger.  
End of Episode.

* * *

"That's the big twist? A ghost?" Mabel said displeased.  
"That's like the least creative story they could have come up with." Soos criticized.  
"And what's with this new character Sarah? How could they add a a new main character so late into the series?" Dipper asked.  
"When a show adds a new character, it means they're running out of ideas boy." Stan answered.

"Yeah, this show is lame now, they should cancel it now!" Mabel shouted.  
"But Mabel, they can't end it on a cliffhanger, even if a lot of other shows do..." Dipper said.  
"If anything, it should have ended after Season 2, now it's tainted, over saturated, and over stayed its welcome." Mabel said.  
"Can you imagine such a great show ending after just 2 seasons?" Dipper asked. "Fans would be outraged!"

"Come to think of it. How are we already in season 4?" Dipper asked.  
"Isn't it because the network decided to split up the seasons?" Soos recalled.  
"They'll build up these engaging story arcs just to solve the conflict in a single episode!" Mabel whined. "And then there'll be no conflict for like a bunch of episodes! Then... hiatus! #CancelDucktective !" Mabel protested.

"But does it matter? Shows come back all the time." Soos said. "Ducktective will be no different."  
"Yeah, they'll reboot it in like... 13 years. By then we'll be old..." Dipper said.  
"Oooh, what if they reboot Ducktective as a gritty action series?" Mabel suggested. She imagined a dark and action filled Ducktective, where instead of flying, he hops into his futuristic motor powered get away motorcycle, races into the night at breakneck speeds, while driving backwards on ice, and dodging lasers from space.

"Or what if they rebooted it into a silly light-hearted comedy series?" Dipper suggested. Everyone in the room scolded Dipper with an angry glare for such a suggestion.  
"Or, what if it came back years later with all the same cast and crew members in order to give it the proper ending it deserves?" Soos suggested.

Everyone in the room bust in laughter at the thought of such a silly feat.

"Personally I don't think it matters. This networks sucks now and is a shell of its formal self." Stan said.  
"Which network Stan?" asked Dipper.  
"All of them." he answered.

"Come to think of it, down with cable television. Internet all the way!" Mabel declared.

"Or, how about the good old out doors?" Ford walked in and interjected his comment. "It's a beautiful day today." It was indeed a beautiful day. The sun was bright, and the wind was a gentle breeze.

"Hmm. Wanna go outside Mabel? Just you an I?" Dipper suggested.  
"Sure, I'd love to." Mabel said.  
"See you guys, we'll be back in an hour or so." Dipper said.  
"Promise to be home on time?" Stan asked raising his eyebrow.  
"We promise." both twins said crossing their fingers like little angels.

The pines twins walked out of the shack and took a nice relaxing walk through the forest, holding hands as they did so. They found a nice shady tree to sit underneath. The two sat down, leaned back, closed their eyes, and relaxed. There was a gentle breeze, that felt very nice. After some time, Mabel opened her eyes and looked over at Dipper.

"Dipper...?" Mabel asked.  
"Yes, Mable?" Dipper opened his eyes and asked back.  
"I love you." Mabel said softly.  
"I love you too." Dipper said in return.

Whatever the twins did next is for you, the reader, to decide. But whatever they did, they enjoyed it... together.

The End.


End file.
